


SIXTH TIME LUCKY

by catfishkid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, M/M, Sexy Times, bless him, oh sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid
Summary: Five times Sherlock nearly had sex and one time he did. From teenage years to present day.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	SIXTH TIME LUCKY

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on ff net. Pairings vary with each chapter.

The first time Sherlock nearly had sex was due to a mix of curiosity and peer pressure.

For nearly seventeen years of his life William Sherlock Scott Holmes had never given into peer pressure. Perhaps it was because he had no desire to fit in with his class classmates or maybe it was because he didn't consider them his peers. They were just unintelligent boring people he had no choice but to spend his days studying with who he'd rarely socialise with only to manipulate them for his own need.

From year seven he'd attended an all male boarding school which allowed female day students in the sixth form and it was in this first year of sixth form, shortly after his seventeenth birthday that he finally found himself questioning his will power against peer pressure. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was interested in girls they were interesting for the purpose of his own studies and research for which he'd usually observe them on tv or listen to his classmates stories to gather the required information. But unlike the rest of his overly hormonal girl obsessed classmates, apart from Steven who was obviously gay but didn't seem to know it yet or was in denial, he had no desire to rack up 'notches' on his bed post.

Until now.

Over the course of the years his classmates conversation had turned from bragging about kissing girls to bragging about 'shagging' them. It had reached a point where 70% of his fellow male students had had sexual intercourse, 29% would lie about it to avoid the apparent embarrassment that came with being a virgin and the remaining 1% being himself, who never denied being a virgin for he wasn't ashamed. But saying that, the taunting he hadn't expected to receive was becoming tedious. Even from those usually tolerable students who had fooled themselves into believing they were friends with him.

He couldn't understand what a the fuss was about. Unless for the purpose of procreation sexual intercourse seemed like rather a lot of effort just to end in a few moments of pleasure. After numerous first hand accounts, some too unbelievable, several purchases of top shelf magazines and the occasional late night session of watching the bootleg VHS copies of German porn Michael Wood from year 13 would sell on the cheap, he could honestly say he still didn't understand. Admittedly on the rare occasions he'd engaged in self gratification the ending felt good but something about sex must feel better to want to go through the whole process. He would ask Mycroft, surely he went through the same experience in his teenage years but he knew the teasing that would ensue would be more annoying than that of his classmates.

That's when he gave in. He was curious and he wanted to know. No, he _needed_ to know. So it was decided, he, William Sherlock Scott Holmes was going to engage in sexual intercourse.

Finding a female partner wasn't hard; Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Field. She was in the year 13 chemistry class he was sometimes allowed to sit in during his free time. According to three different boys she'd engaged in sex or sexual activity in them during the last year on alternate occasions so she was 'easy' so to speak. Plus there was no denying that she had a crush on him; she'd always steal glances at him when she thought he couldn't see, she'd make idle conversation with him and ask for his help with experiments she was more than capable of doing herself. So it wasn't a surprise when she couldn't say yes quick enough when he offered to help her study in the privacy of his dorm room over pizza that evening. He didn't want to suggest a more traditional date, that would just start rumours and questioning.

6:30pm and Elizabeth arrived at his dorm room. He'd changed out of his school uniform for a pair of black trousers and light blue shirt which he tucked in at the last minute, he'd made no attempt to tame his curly brown locks though. Her smile suggested she approved of his look.

"You scrub up well," she said shyly.

"Thanks," he nodded and she just blinked up at him and he realised she was waiting for a compliment in return. "These clothes suit you much more than your school uniform." She lived locally and had gone home to change into a blue skinny jeans and a figure hugging white v-neck t-shirt. His compliment wasn't a lie.

She opened her mouth to speak but he ushered her inside before anyone spotted her.

"I stopped by Dominos on the way here." She said and then he noticed the bag in her hand. He took it and looked inside at the two small pizza boxes.

"I'm not that hungry and I heard that you don't eat much. Sorry, I'll go and get more if you want."

"No it's quite okay," he reassured, "I've already eaten and thank you." He offered her his single bed to sit on and they both sat on it, cross legged, back against the wall tucking into their pizza. It didn't take long for Sherlock to devour the 5 sliced meat feast so he busied himself flicking through his chemistry text book to avoid the silence until Elizabeth had finished.

"You have a lot of books," she suddenly spoke up. He turned to look at her and her eyes were scanning the several piles of books lying randomly around his room.

"Indeed, reading is a sensible way to pass the time."

"That's cool!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Yeah," she insisted, suddenly blushing when her gaze met his, "it is."

Sherlock formed a slight smile then turned his attention back to the text book in front of him. After half an hour of studying, Sherlock concluded that Elizabeth was one of the few pupils at this school he wouldn't regard as completely annoying. She caught on quickly to what he was teaching her and he found himself enjoying the fact she took a genuine interest in some of his experiments. Especially the one which involved Mycroft and laxatives two years ago.

It was now Sherlock decided to make the first move, he was 99% certain he wouldn't meet rejection and he was right. He closed his eyes, leaned in and she allowed his lips to meet hers.

Momentarily he hesitated, he wasn't sure what to do next, he only had eye witness accounts to go on and this was one of those instances theory seemed much easier than practise. Luckily Elizabeth seemed adequately experienced. She began moving her mouth against his, slowly, she was nervous. He was sure he could literally hear her heart thumping against her chest. Being the fast learner he was he began to copy her movements, moving his lips in sync with hers. So this was 'snogging' or 'making out' it wasn't as unpleasant as it looked. He could taste pizza and cherry chap stick.

One of Elizabeth's hands came up between them and tugged on Sherlock's collar, pulling him deeper into the kiss, her tongue making an exploration into his mouth another new feeling. Again not unpleasant so he decided his tongue should do the same. He used one hand to run his fingers through her hair but then she pulled away.

"William," she sighed, her pupils dilated, he wondered if his own where like that.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Why did you invite me over?"

"To study."

"But why?" She smirked and he knew what exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Because I like you, why do you think I attend year 13 chemistry so religiously?"

She blushed and smiled at the same time, like putty in his hands. She got on her knees and swung one leg over him so she could straddle his lap. She begun to kiss him again and he moved his hands to the small of her back. When she broke the kiss he just watched as she begun to undo his shirt buttons then he sat up off the wall so she could push it down his arms and throw it on the floor.

"I'm not moving too fast am I?" She asked.

"N-no, not at all."

"You just seem a bit nervous. I've heard rumours but surely you've done this before right?"

"Yeah," Sherlock gulped hesitantly. "Of course I have. Have you?" He then asked to confirm the rumours.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth nodded.

He vowed not to feel guilty about lying. It wasn't as if she wasn't getting something out of this too.

"Well then." He pulled her t-shirt over her head and throw it in the same direction as his shirt. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw the lacy pale purple bra she was wearing.

His favourite colour.

Within no time they were kissing again and his hands begun slowly exploring her back. Her own hands were running through his hair.

It was only when she pushed down into his lap that he realised the physical reaction he having, he almost groaned into her mouth.

He tried and failed to unhook her bra and felt his cheeks go hot when Elizabeth chuckled and done it for him. He didn't want to stare at her breasts to busied himself kissing her again, bucking his hips upwards trying to cause friction. And when this wasn't enough for him natural instinct took over.

He pushed her back onto the bed and kicked off his trousers before balancing himself over her.

"William," she sighed as he kissed at her neck.

"Mmm..." He murmured as he kissed down her body. "Call me Sherlock." He begun to gently kiss and suck one of her breasts, like he'd watched on Michael Wood's bootleg German porn and much to his delight she started muttering his name and tugging on his hair. He gave the same treatment to the other breast before kissing further down her body until he was stopped by her jeans.

He undone the zipper and she raised her hips so he could pull them off her.

Her panties matched her bra.

Nice.

He was sort of nervous about what to do next so he positioned himself back over her to kiss her on the mouth again. He daringly let one of his hands travel down between her legs and traced a finger over her panties. She breathed in between gritted teeth and hissed.

"Wet," he muttered bringing his hand back up and looking at his finger. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by this. He knew this was the normal female physiological response in such a situation.

"Yes," she giggled at him. "And you're so hard." She took him by surprise, grabbing him through the thin material of his boxer shorts, stroking him gently. He nearly collapsed all his weight on top of her.

"Have you got protection?" She asked.

"Erm..." It took him moment to get his thoughts together. "I do!" He reached over to open the beside drawer but apart from a few boxes of cigarettes and a penknife there was no condoms.

He knew he had a box somewhere, he'd used them before in an experiment to test latex durability.

"One moment." He jumped off the bed and opened the top draw of his chest of drawers pushing his neatly organised socks to the side to look for the condoms.

Bingo.

He found a little blue box of Durex and grinned at Elizabeth.

"Sherlock," she said as he made his way back over to the bed.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I'm doing this with you."

"Good," he replied, sitting on the side of the bed and opening up the box. "I mean me too. I'm glad I'm doing this with you."

"I'm glad my first time will be with someone special."

"Huh?" He dropped the box on the floor and looked at her, she was smiling at him. "First time?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Sorry I lied, I guess I hesitated when you said that you've done this before."

"I've heard things though."

"And you believe them? You get caught holding hands with a boy in this place and next thing you know you're apparently pregnant with his child."

"It's okay," he couldn't exactly take the moral high ground in this situation. He picked up the box. "I'll make your first time good."

At least she had no one to compare him to.

"Plus," she continued, "like I said, you're someone special Sherlock."

He nearly dropped the box again.

"I wouldn't want the beginning of our relationship to be based on lies."

"Relationship?" He repeated.

"Of course," she said sitting up. "You like me and I really like you Sherlock. I want my first time to be meaningful. My older sister once told me that no matter how long you wait if your first time is with someone special, it'll be worth it."

He shut his eyes.

He sighed.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't use her like this.

Guilt. What a burden of a feeling. Almost as bad as sentiment.

"Are you okay?" Now she was by his side, her hand on his knee. "I didn't say something wrong did I?"

"Elizabeth," he looked at her and moved her hand to her own knee. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"But..."

"I'm still a virgin too."

"Oh..." she offered him a hopeful smile back. "Well that's okay! We can take it slowly"

"I don't like you in that way. I just wanted to have sex."

He wasn't shocked at slap that followed or the names he got called as she got dressed and stormed out of his room.

He couldn't blame her. He knew he deserved it. He either shouldn't have taken advantage of her feelings for him in the first place or learnt to put his own ones aside and kept up the lie.

Either way, he deserved it.

After she was gone he made his was to the shared bathroom facilities, ignoring everyone that attempted to converse with him and had a cold shower. Blocking out any thoughts until he got back to his room.

He picked up one of the texts books he and Elizabeth had been using to study, flopped back on to his bed and flicked through it.

He reluctantly admitted he'd found her company quite pleasurable this evening. Before he'd made any sort sexual move.

He was an idiot.


End file.
